


Uległość (Soumission)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Jim, Sex, Sexual Content, Sub Sebastian, Submission, Submissive Character, Top Jim, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian lubi mieć kontrolę, ale w przypadku Moriarty’ego, pozwala się całkowicie poskromić.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soumission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624326) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Śmieszna sprawa, bo autorka w notce napisała "Smutno mi, że muszę się zmieścić w 100 słowach.", a ja się z tłumaczeniem w tych 100 słowach nie zmieściłam :P  
> Miłej lektury!

Kiedy Jim dotykał swoimi delikatnymi, słodkimi wargami członka Sebastiana, ten nie był w stanie dłużej stać. Zgadzał się na bycie _dziwką_ diabła, na to, że leżał na ziemi, zdany na jego łaskę.

Moriarty lizał jego członek perfekcyjnie. Ssał, prześlizgiwał się językiem, czasem kąsając i sprawiając, że Moran jęczał z pożądania i bólu. Palce Jima w jego ciele doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, sprawiały, że pragnął jeszcze więcej.

Czasem, Sebastiana kusiło, żeby wziąć górę nad Jimem. Ale ochota na to szybko mijała, gdy porównywał ją z rozkosznym uczuciem należenia w pełni do Jima. Jim umyślnie się zatrzymywał, a Seb błagał go tak, jak przystało na potępieńca, którym był.

  



End file.
